A Puerta Cerrada
by YoKoChi150
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Dick se escapó de su planeta de origen, Terra. Pensó que había dejado esa vida atrás hasta que un hombre llamado Daniel llega a la Tierra, alegando que él está buscando a un criminal por el nombre Alastair. ¿Puede Dick mantener su secreto? [Summery completo dentro] [HISTORIA DE Tears of the Moon 17]


Oliss!

Mis saludos amigos míos

Les traigo una traducción de _Behind Closed Doors (Ver2),_ de uno de mis autores favoritos _Tears of the Moon 17._

Summary Completo: Dick se escapó de su planeta de origen, Terra, hace nueve años. Pensó que había dejado esa vida atrás hasta que un hombre llamado Daniel llega a la Tierra, alegando que él está buscando a un criminal por el nombre Alastair. Lo único, Dick sabe lo que realmente significa: él está buscando Dick. Corrección: su padre lo quiere de vuelta a casa. ¿Puede Dick mantener su secreto? ¿Alguien puede protegerlo del pasado?

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Young Justice y la historia pertenece a _Tears of the Moon 17_.

¡Que disfruten!

 **Prologo**

Dick había pasado diez años en la oscuridad, en el dolor, en la ignorancia, pero no hubiera estado tan preocupado por su reclusión. Él mismo había razonado que no había ninguna razón para tratar de aventurarse fuera de su habitación oscura donde tenía una cama y se le enseñó varias cosas. Afuera era desde donde los científicos saludaron y trajeron las agujas y las manos indiferentes en su refugio. Allí, fuera de su habitación, estaban las cosas que él no podía entender y ¿Cómo iba a salir? Estaba encerrado aquí, Dick sabía a ciencia cierta, y no conocía ningún modo de escapar. No es que quisiera escapar, no importaría, porque al menos él estaba familiarizado con su habitación.

Fue un año más tarde cuando se enteró de quién era realmente y lo que esta habitación era en realidad. Beth, una chica que parecía trece años, le había susurrado palabras de verdad y revelo por qué estaba en la habitación. Dick era diferente de los demás Terrenos, todo desde su ADN con el poder que se escondía debajo de su piel. Fue por eso que los científicos entraban para hacer pruebas con él. Querían saber por qué era diferente y cómo funcionaba su poder. Beth los había visto, le había dicho a Dick. Había visto viales de su sangre y oído conversaciones que la preocupaban.

Beth no estaba segura de si siempre mantendrían Dick en la habitación, en una jaula glorificado.

Pero ella sabía lo que podían hacer, ella le había dicho. Ella podría preparar Dick para salir e ir a donde era su madre. Podía ir a la Tierra. Beth le dijo de las personas que vivían y visitaron la Tierra y cómo eran similares a él. No sólo eso, pero ella le dijo que él podría buscar a la hermana de su madre. Seguramente ella daría su refugio para él que era su sobrino. Incluso si no lo hacía, Dick sería libre y no tendría que preocuparse de su padre y la banda de los científicos.

Dick estuvo de acuerdo.

Y así, ellos comenzaron a planear. Beth lo expuso a la luz durante períodos de tiempo, lo que permite Dick crecer acostumbrado a la luz natural del exterior. Nunca había estado fuera y así que tenía una desventaja. Beth fijo lentamente que mientras trabajaban en cómo iba a escapar. Dick había sugerido que viniera a él en medio de la noche como solía hacer. Ella podría dejarlo salir fuera y lo llevara a una pequeña nave espacial. Beth acordó ya que era un plan lógico, fácil, pero insistió en que él memorizó el camino para llegar a la nave espacial. Por si acaso, le había susurrado a él, su cara ilegible.

Lo hizo y que nunca había sido más feliz en su vida.

Un día, un mes antes de su duodécimo cumpleaños, los científicos habían llegado a ver a Dick en la habitación unas horas antes de Beth planeaban venir. Él había estado medio dormido, pero había sido lo suficientemente conscientes para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ellos iban a deshacerse de él.

Sus ojos azules se habían encerrado en la puerta que se abrió detrás de los científicos e hizo un recorrido por ella, deslizándose justo entre ellos. Aunque Dick oyó gritos y órdenes, nunca se detuvo y nunca miró hacia atrás. No para nada. Había perdido a través de los pasillos, tratando de mantenerse en el camino correcto hacia su nave espacial. Había pensado en Beth, pero sólo por un momento. Ella se daría cuenta de lo que había sucedido y se alegraría de que había logrado salir con vida.

Las pocas personas que estaban despiertos como sirvientes trataron de detenerlo, pero él los tocó y cayeron como moscas. El odio fluía a través de él, pero él no se detuvo a llorar. No, él mantuvo dando vueltas, por lo que llego a su nave antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo.

Sólo entonces, cuando él estaba dentro de la nave espacial y fuera del planeta Terra, Dick se permitió llorar.

 **Nota:** Para los que no entiendan el poder de Dick es la muerte, quienes lo tocan mueren.


End file.
